


All Bets Are Off

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: This was a request for Ringo to seduce Easy instead of Suji back in the day because of a bet. I revampd that idea to be Ringo taking the bet after Easy had come out.It’s long. It’s explicit. I’ve read it so many times I don’t know if I like it anymore but I hope you do.





	All Bets Are Off

“Wait so you’re saying Easy Winter is gay?”

“Yes Kira that is what I am saying.”

“Like all the way gay, not bi?”

“I didn’t ask him for specifics on his sexual spectrum but it seems men are his choice for now.”

“Whoa.”

Ringo had to chuckle. He did enjoy keeping Kira up to date on the Cologne gossip whenever they had their occasional Skype session. He was glad he got to see the literal shock on her face when he shared the latest news.

“So are you guys friends now?”

“Kira I don’t have friends.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes Ringo I am fully aware, I meant like gay friends. You know, go clubbing, pick up guys, be each other’s wingman.”

“Kira I don’t need help meeting men.”

She just scoffed at him and waved her hands at the screen in annoyance.

“Besides I wouldn’t want Easy to get the wrong idea and God forbid try to hit on me.”

“Yeah okay, like that would happen.”

“Excuse me? I happen to be very well sought after.”

“I know, you’re a slut. But being gay doesn’t mean Easy is going to start whoring it up like you. He likes substance and with your history he’d never be into you. Ever.”

Well that was a little harsh. Ringo had substance. Hell he had 4 men and 2 women he could call right now who would be happy to warm his bed, or if he wanted, more than that. He was eternally single by choice.

“You underestimate me sister, I can get anyone, we’ve played this game before.”

“Yeah only this time you’d never win. You don’t want to take that bet Ringo.”

“Don’t I?”

Kira smirked and Ringo regretted what he’d said for a moment. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go down this road. Easy was new to the scene and just figuring stuff out, it might be too much of a challenge. Then again Richard Beckmann never backed down from a challenge. 

“Okay brother. You’re on.”

*****

“So what are you doing tonight?”

Easy looked up from stocking the kiosk shelves and was immediately suspicious. First of all Ringo was leaning against the counter with a certain gleam in his eye, which should always be a warning that he was up to something. And second, well he’s Ringo, he was always up to something.

“No plans, probably going to edit some photos. Why, what’s going on?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to come to that new club that opened, I have someone who can get us in and get us free drinks all night.”

Easy had to admit he wanted to say yes. He’d heard amazing things about the new place and how impossible it was to get into. Plus he didn’t hit the scene that often and it would be nice to get out.

“Who’s all coming?”

Ringo seemed a little perturbed by his response, crossing his arms and piercing him with those blue eyes.

“It would just be us.”

Now that made Easy a little curious. Sure Ringo and him had formed some sort of understanding since Easy had come out. Ringo was being somewhat supportive and Easy treated him more like a friend and less like an enemy. Still whatever this was, it was still new and he didn’t trust him completely.

“Okay Ringo, what’s up?”

Ringo just rolled his eyes at him.

“There’s a guy who's going to be there, one I’ve had my sights on for a while. He came into the gym and I mentioned I would be there with a friend tonight, which was a lie and now I need one, a friend.”

Easy laughed.

“So you want me to be your wingman?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

Easy could see how uncomfortable Ringo was asking for a favour and he decided to let him off the hook. Besides how did one say no to a free night on the town?

“You had me at free drinks. What time?”

Easy watched Ringo visibly relax as he smiled.

“Meet me at my place at 9:00?”

Easy nodded and then turned to meet his delivery driver who was bringing a new supply of coffee and when he looked back Ringo was gone.

Easy ended up spending a lot of time getting ready that night. Maybe he’d luck out and meet someone too. He wasn’t sure what he exactly had to do to help Ringo out but he was pretty sure just showing up was all that was required. He doubted he’d even see Ringo that much, especially since they were going there specifically for Ringo to lay a trap for a poor unsuspecting man. Whoever he was Easy felt a bit bad for him. Ringo was gorgeous, Easy could admit that, and charming if and when he wanted to be. He couldn’t imagine any man being able to deny Ringo once he had them in his sights. Hell Easy knew the worst of Ringo and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to put up much of fight. Thank God they seemed to begrudgingly put up with each other.

With one last look in the mirror he headed into WG just in time to witness Ringo toss his phone on the couch in frustration and spew a few profanities.

“Should I come back later?”

Easy asked it softly because he didn’t want to bear the wrath of Ringo when he was pretty sure he hadn’t done anything wrong, at least not yet.

Ringo looked at him and shook his head.

“No that was my contact, he’s sick tonight so he won’t be able to get us in.”

“Ah. Well that’s okay. I’m sure you’ll get another chance to meet up with whoever you’re trying to snag and weave your sexual voodoo over.”

Easy couldn’t have been more surprised when Ringo threw back his head and laughed at the teasing words. Ringo was an attractive sight in his fitted suit and perfectly styled hair but when he laughed he was stunning and that could be trouble.

“Okay well next time hey?”

Easy headed for the door, feeling a weird need to escape his sudden lusty thoughts and the man causing them. It was just too weird.

“No. I promised you free drinks and I always keep a promise.”

Ringo opened the fridge and grabbed some beer and a bag of pretzels off the counter. He then headed for the door, ducking in front of Easy, leaving it open in his wake and Easy clearly was expected to follow him. Ringo seemed very used to people just doing what he wanted but Easy was curious and there was free beer. He sighed and followed Ringo out the door.

A few hours later they were on the last of their beer, laughing and sharing the lounge bed on the roof. If someone had told Easy this morning that he would be having a really great time with Ringo on a Friday night he never would have believed them. When you got Ringo alone it was like his defenses came down, he relaxed, he wasn’t so cold and he seemed almost shy. Easy always figured there was a whole other man under Ringo’s facade but it was fascinating to catch glimpses of it.

They had spent more time together lately, but always with other people, rarely one on one. Being here just the two of them helped to clear up the things Easy questioned about Ringo. It seemed like Ringo was just uncomfortable all the time and Easy thought maybe that’s why Ringo always seemed so strained. When Ringo was relaxed he shone.

It didn’t help that while Ringo shared a story from childhood about Tobias he’d removed his suit jacket from the late night heat and rolled up his shirt sleeves. His hair was starting to fall out of its perfect style and Easy’s hand was itching to put it back to rights. Easy was having a really great time and it was becoming a problem.

*****

Ringo was having a really great time and it was a problem. He could have made so many moves by now but he kept holding back. He felt weirdly unsure of himself. Then Easy would make him laugh and they’d lock eyes for a second and everything else around them would fall away and Ringo would think about moving in for a kiss but then the moment was gone. He couldn’t figure out why he was hesitating. The worst thing Easy could do was reject him, but Ringo knew that he wouldn’t. That almost scared him more than Easy’s rejection ever could, the knowledge that Easy Winter would welcome him with open arms.

At some point throughout the beer and conversation Ringo felt like he had walked into something great and life changing. Like he was balancing on a knife edge, staring into a welcoming abyss. There was no plan, it didn’t make sense but Ringo felt like if he jumped there would be no turning back. He didn’t want to turn back, he wanted to dive in and that was a frightening thought. It wasn’t about the bet, not anymore, it was about something more than that. Why had he let himself start looking at Easy this way?

Now he was noticing the way Easy’s eyes lit up when he talked about his photography. He noticed how Easy bit his lip when he was thinking, and it made Ringo want to bite it for him. Then soothe it with his tongue.

He noticed how Easy kept looking at Ringo’s lips and it was driving Ringo to distraction, his defences starting to crumble. He genuinely wanted to have sex with Easy and when it was no longer about the bet with Kira it made things complicated. And if Ringo was being honest, a little bit scary. Ringo didn’t do either of those emotions well.

Then Easy smiled at him and they locked eyes again and Ringo couldn’t help thinking “Fuck it.” He started to move in but Easy jumped out of his reach.

“We need more beer, I’ll go get some. Be right back!”

Then Easy hurried off the roof and Ringo wasn’t sure what to do anymore as he laid down on the roof bed and covered his eyes with his arm in frustration.

******

Okay had Ringo just almost kissed Easy? Was that what had almost happened? It seemed that was what had happened and Easy freaked out. Because he wanted Ringo to kiss him, and that was a level of crazy he never thought he’d stoop too.

Easy felt flattered, he really did. Ringo could have anyone, that was well established. But Easy didn’t think a fling with his best friend’s little brother was a good idea. Too much beer, that was all it was and for some reason Easy was going to get more.

But he couldn’t help but wonder, did Ringo feel the crackle in the air around them like Easy did? It was magnetic and exciting and Easy thought maybe one kiss, just to try it. Only if Ringo made the first move. Easy laughed, what the hell? You only live once.

At the WG he was rummaging through the fridge when he heard beeping. Looking around he realized it was coming from the couch. Ringo’s phone was still lying on the cushions. Someone was obviously trying to get a hold of him. Easy picked it up, he’d take the phone up to Ringo, hopefully there wasn’t an emergency, probably just that guy looking for him at the club.

He didn’t mean to snoop, but the texts were right there on the screen and they were from Kira and as Easy read them his face got heated. That fucking son of a bitch.

*****

Ringo laid there with his feet hanging off the side of the bed and he’d made a decision. He was shutting this down. It was a stupid idea and sure Kira would lord it over him but he’d get her back eventually. Fucking with Easy, his brother’s roommate and best friend was a horrible idea, even by his standards. This would only end badly and he didn’t want to hurt Easy. Ringo was by no means a nice guy but it just felt wrong, like a regret he’d never forgive himself for.

He sat up as he heard the roof door open and Easy walked back out. He didn’t have beer with him, were they out of beer already? He didn’t have time for his thoughts to continue because Easy was piercing him with a fierce gaze and headed right for him. What had Ringo missed?

Then Easy was in his space and it was dizzying, he stepped in between Ringo’s legs and enveloped Ringo’s face in his hands.

“Easy is everything okay?”

He felt more than heard Easy’s soft shushing sound before those lips were pressed to his softly. Once, twice, little nips that somehow made Ringo’s blood boil and when he reached out his hands to grasp Easy’s waist he felt Easy’s tongue seek entrance and then Ringo’s world spun around and he fell into it.

It was fire, it was consuming, Easy’s hands slid and fisted in his hair as his tongue stroked the inside of Ringo’s mouth. Ringo grabbed handfuls of Easy’s shirt to press him closer, he needed more heat, he needed more Easy, he just needed with a lust that was raging inside of him.

Then their tongues were dancing, each fighting for control, Ringo heard himself moan as Easy pulled back, biting down on Ringo’s lip as he went and Ringo could feel his erection painful against his fly. When had he ever been so turned on from one kiss?

He and Easy were staring at each other, breathing hard, chests heaving and Easy was looking at him with eyes full of longing and something that looked like amazement. Then his eyes seemed to get focused, almost angry. Ringo was confused and unsure what was happening but even if this was a bad idea he’d kill anyone who tried to stop him from kissing Easy again.

He wanted to say something, maybe put Easy at ease, because it was all so shocking to Ringo and he could only imagine how Easy felt.

“Easy if you don’t want to…”

“Shut up Ringo.”

And then Easy possessed his mouth again. The kiss was broken suddenly and Easy was pushing Ringo back against the bedding behind him. Easy ran his hands down Ringo’s chest, dipping his fingers between the buttons to gently stroke the skin beneath. He leaned down and claimed Ringo’s lips again in a searing kiss.

He stepped back as he grabbed Ringo’s shoulders, Easy pulling him up so he was standing. Ringo hated losing Easy’s lips against his own but he was being guided back to the bed, until Easy was splayed on his back and Ringo was above him, one of Easy’s legs between his own as they ground their hips together.

Ringo was going insane. Easy kissed him but then pulled back to attach his lips to Ringo’s neck as he thrust his hips up and Ringo thought he was going to cum in his pants. His shirt was somehow undone and Easy’s hands were all over him, grabbing and stroking, teasing as he kneaded his fingers into Ringo’s back.

Ringo didn’t have any control, even above Easy he was being dominated. Easy was setting the pace, leading the charge, directing Ringo with his hands and lips and it was the fucking hottest thing Ringo had ever experienced. He was lost in the sensation of Easy’s scruff against his chin when his lips were claimed again and he felt Easy’s hand unhook his pants and reach inside and wrap his hand around him with one slow torturous stroke.

Ringo gasped as he bucked into Easy’s hand, pressing his forehead into Easy’s as he opened his eyes to the man below him.

Easy had this smirk on his face and Ringo could feel the power in the intense gaze Easy levelled him with. Easy bit his own lucious bottom lip and rubbed his thumb over Ringo’s tip and he couldn’t help it, he demanded Easy’s mouth one more time before pulling back to growl in Easy’s ear.

“You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life.”

He heard Easy’s moaned response and Ringo bit softly on Easy’s neck as their movements got more frantic. Easy’s hand was working a magic Ringo had never experienced, it was too much and not enough and he wanted it to last forever. He pressed himself down, feeling Easy’s large erection against his hip and couldn’t stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

“I can’t wait to taste you.”

At Ringo’s words Easy let out a soft whine that caused Ringo to twitch in his hand and then it was faster, harder, and Ringo was so close to the greatest orgasm of his life. He wanted Easy to fall off the edge with him, he needed Easy to feel this too, he couldn’t be alone in this ecstasy they were sharing together, he couldn’t be the only one.

He kissed his way back to Easy’s mouth, and whispered against his lips. “I’m close, I’m so fucking close. God Easy…”

And then it was like he was dosed with cold water as suddenly he was flat on his back. The heat of Easy below him, around him, consuming him, was gone and he wanted to weep at the loss.

He could barely collect his thoughts as he sat up to see Easy scramble off the bed, and turn to him, his shirt askew, his erection tantalizing through his tight pants and a look of disgust evident on his face. Ringo didn’t know what had happened but he had to fix it. How could he fix it? He opened his mouth to say something, anything to have the warmth back, but then he saw Easy reach into his back pocket, pull out a phone and toss it at Ringo.

Ringo felt it land with a thud on his chest and Easy’s words hit him like a bullet to the heart.

“Tell Kira I said hello.”

Then Easy turned away, the roof door slammed and Ringo realized he’d just made the biggest fucking mistake of his life.

*****

Easy banged into his apartment, still turned on but so damn angry he was seeing red.

He’d wanted to tease Ringo, take him to the edge and leave him hanging, give him some payback for the bet he’d clearly had with Kira.

But he hadn’t expected it to feel like that with Ringo. He hadn’t thought kissing him would be as natural as breathing. He didn’t know how sexy and thrilling and essential Ringo’s words would be. He’d felt wanted and needed and craved and it had been the greatest almost sex of his life.

When Ringo had told him he was close he’d been so lost in the moment, focused on giving him pleasure, taking them both somewhere they’d never been before, together. He’d wanted to make Ringo come apart in his arms. He’d wanted the promises Ringo had whispered in his ear. He’d wanted all of it and more, and it scared the shit out of him.

It had been that fear, not the bet, that made him stop, that had him running away. He saw the sting on Ringo’s face at his words and that made it worse. As if Easy could believe he’d felt it too, as if Ringo could feel anything beyond his own selfish pride. And Easy hated him for that. Fuck the bet. Fuck Ringo for making him feel all of it. Fuck him.

He stormed into the bathroom, a cold shower essential as his body wasn’t listening to his brain. His body wanted to be back in Ringo’s arms. His heart wanted it even more and Easy got even madder than before.

He took a deep breath. No, Ringo didn’t get his anger. He didn’t get his lust. He wasn’t going to let Ringo win. No, all Richard Beckmann would get from Easy after tonight was his indifference. Complete and utter indifference, even if Easy tortured himself in the process.

******

“You mean he didn’t tell anyone? Not even Tobias?”

Ringo shook his head at the screen, pulling his fingers through his hair in frustration and desperation. It was these feelings that had him back where he started, talking to his sister.

“Kira I thought for sure everyone was going to rip me limb from limb but no one seems to know. It’s been almost a week and every time I see Easy he acts like nothing has happened.”

It was so fucking confusing Ringo was pretty sure he was losing his mind. He’d been ready for world war three with his brother. When that didn’t come he expected Easy to give him a tear down. But the next night both men had walked into the apartment, joined the roommates for dinner and nothing was said.

Easy barely looked at him and when he did it was like there was a void behind his eyes. Ringo had hoped to maybe get a moment with him, to explain, to even apologize for the idiocy of it all. To tell him...God Ringo didn’t know what he wanted to tell him but he needed Easy to look at him again, see him again, like before.

Once he’d caught him coming off the elevator and Ringo had been stunned when Easy said a simple “Morning.” to him and then walked away. He’d gone to the kiosk at one point but it had been busy, so Easy had taken his money for the coffee and magazine and turned to his next customer like it had been no big deal.

How was this not a big deal? Ringo wasn’t sleeping and when he did he was waking up breathing heavy and hard and he swore he could still feel Easy’s lips under his. He couldn’t study, he was distracted during his classes and work. Everything was about Easy and what had happened and how it had felt and how could Easy have felt nothing?

“Well you lucked out Ringo. I can’t believe you were so stupid as to leave your phone out in the open. You’re smarter than that.”

Ringo just grumbled into his hands.

“Okay seriously why are you so worked up? Easy let you off the hook. You should be thankful this is only costing you 100 euros.”

Kira could be supportive but she still expected to be paid. Ringo had to laugh.

“I don’t know Kira. It wasn’t just sex. It’s hard to explain. I don’t know. Like I can’t stop thinking about him and I feel horrible. And he’s acting like nothing happened. How is he doing that? How could he have not…”

“Oh my God, Ringo you like Easy!!”

Her screech was loud and he waved his hands to shush her, lest the rest of the apartment know his business.

“You like Easy. You want to jump his bones. You want to hold his hand and get married and buy matching sweater sets. Oh my God this is the best day of my life.”

“Kira shut up. I don’t like Easy.”

Because Ringo didn’t. He just felt horrible about what he’d done. How he’d hurt Easy. How he’d fucked up a chance with him. Wait. What?

“Holy shit Kira”

“Yes Ringo, catch up with the rest of the class.”

“Fuck.”

Ringo collapsed face first on his desk and banged his head softly against the wood. His sister’s soft chuckle just another reminder how fucked Ringo truly was.

“Shit Kira what do I do?”

Kira smiled softly at him. She was one of the few people on the planet that loved him and he knew she’d tell him what he needed to hear, he just didn’t know what that was.

“You have two options. One; you could go out, get loaded, pick up some random to bury your feelings in and keep doing that until your emotions go away for good. Not the best choice in my opinion.”

Ringo didn’t think he wanted to know the other option but he asked anyway.

“Or?”

“Or you talk to Easy. Honestly talk to him. Tell him what you’re feeling and see where the chips fall. Easy’s pretty amazing and I doubt you have a chance in hell but you might, and isn’t that worth the risk?”

*****

Easy was feeling pretty proud of himself for how he’d handled the last week with Ringo. Sometimes it took everything within him when he saw Ringo’s face to not punch him or kiss him or both. It’d been an ingenious idea to not tell anyone else what happened. The clear confusion on Ringo’s face and then the searching looks he was giving Easy had not gone unnoticed. At first it felt triumphant but as time passed and the looks from Ringo didn’t stop, but got more pressing, it made Easy feel empty somehow.

He couldn’t explain it, at least not to his heart, which was under the mistaken impression that whatever had happened with Ringo had meant something. It was getting harder and harder to convince himself that it didn’t, hadn’t, couldn’t possibly have.

So now he was sitting there, staring at his computer screen but not seeing anything at all when he heard the door click open and turned to see Ringo’s face peak around it.

It took everything he had to keep his face impassive and his tone indifferent while everything inside him sighed at the sight of the man in front of him.

“Tobias isn’t here, he’s got a client function. But I can tell him you popped in when he gets home.”

His expectation was for Ringo to nod his head and then leave. The reality he got was Ringo coming in, shutting the door and taking a chair across from Easy at the kitchen table.

Easy just looked at him blankly and waited, trying to prepare himself for whatever bomb Ringo was about to unleash on Easy’s life and heart.

“I was hoping we could talk, if that’s alright.”

Ringo’s words were unexpected, but maybe they shouldn’t have been. Easy wasn’t unfeeling and he was slowly learning, begrudgingly, that Ringo wasn’t either. He shut his laptop and folded his hands over it and waited.

Ringo looked uncomfortable as he straightened his shoulders.

“Easy I want to apologize. The bet with Kira was stupid and childish.”

“Okay, you’re forgiven, was that all?”

Easy went to open his computer again, needing this heart to heart to be over, because he just couldn’t handle it. Ringo reached across the table, using the weight of his hand to close the computer again and levelled Easy with eyes that looked haunted.

“Easy about what happened on the roof.”

Easy felt his anger well up, if Ringo thought he was going to get an apology for that he was sadly mistaken.

“I won’t apologize for that. You deserved it.”

“I don’t want your apologies. It was the best night of my life.”

Easy laughed and was surprised by the bitterness he heard in his own voice.

“Ringo I don’t know what you’re playing at here but I don’t have the time or the inclination to deal with your head games.”

He shouldn’t have looked Ringo in the eyes but he couldn’t help it and his heart seemed to beat faster when he saw the rawness of emotion reflected back at him. It made him feel so much and he immediately wanted to run away.

“Easy I’m not playing games. Before you came back up and kissed me I was going to end the whole thing. But then you were in my arms and, it just felt…”

As Ringo trailed off Easy stood abruptly, he needed the space between them as he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms to hold everything together.

“What Ringo? How did it feel? Pathetic? Ridiculous?”

Ringo looked at him with such a fierceness as he got up to stand in front of Easy. He placed his hands on Easy’s chest and Easy should have turned away, should have shrugged him off but he was lost in those damn eyes again.

“It felt right, like I was finally where I belonged.”

Easy pulled away, because this wasn’t fair. Ringo wasn’t allowed to do this. He couldn’t say those things. He had no right.

“Stop it Ringo.”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it too Easy. I won’t believe it.”

“Well you should. I felt nothing. It was payback Ringo, that was all. Don’t confuse lust for something it’s not.”

But Ringo was in his space again and Easy couldn’t think with him this close. His weakness allowed Ringo to grasp Easy’s face in his hands, to force him to meet his gaze.

“Lust and something else, something I have never felt before. Something more, so much more. I realize I’ve been feeling it for a while now. I can’t ignore it any longer.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ringo.”

But Easy knew his eyes gave him away, that Ringo could see every feeling whirling inside Easy as he looked at him.

“Prove it.”, Ringo whispered just before his lips descended softly on Easy’s.

It was so natural to sink into it. To let Ringo wrap his arms around him as he tortured Easy’s mouth with gentle, cherishing pressure. Easy tried to be passive, tried to hide from everything he was feeling but Ringo’s hands were caressing him like he was a treasure. Ringo’s tongue sought entrance and the sweetness of it all brought Easy’s walls crashing down.

He allowed his arms to encircle Ringo’s neck and he became an active participant in the slow passionate kiss. It was everything, simply everything. He felt Ringo sigh as Easy ran his fingers through his hair and they pressed their bodies closer.

Ringo pulled back, both men needing oxygen and maybe a moment to absorb what had just happened. Then Ringo laid his forehead against Easy’s.

“That Easy, I felt that.”

Easy pressed his lips together, tasting Ringo and feeling the perfection of that kiss imprint on his soul.

“Ringo what are we doing?”

“Whatever it is, it's the best thing I have ever done. Please don’t turn away from it Easy, don’t turn away from me.”

Easy knew this choice wasn’t his to make, not really. It was like someone else had laid this path out before him and Easy had to walk it, because even if it was not the dream Easy would have picked for himself that didn’t mean it wasn’t beyond his wildest hopes and fantasies. Could Easy actually be falling in love with Ringo? Could Ringo actually be the one? When his heart and mind and body and soul sang yes he smiled up at the man still holding him close. He willingly gave up the fight at last.

“How is it you Ringo?”

And with those words Easy’s lips reached for Ringo’s once again.

****

When Easy’s words hit Ringo he barely had time to register the joy and relief before Easy was kissing him and then all he felt was need. Easy kissed him like he meant it, like he was in this too and Ringo wasn’t sure how he’d ended up here, he almost didn’t recognize himself but he’d never felt more whole than then he did as Easy stroked his chest. He moved his lips to Easy’s neck, wanting to feel that scruff scrape along his chin.

“I don’t know Easy but I don’t care, it just is.”

“I know, I know.”

At Easy’s whispered response things got even more intense. Hands bunched up shirts, slid over skin and Ringo felt a sense of possession over Easy. He needed to show him he was serious. He needed Easy to really know how important this was, regardless of what Easy said Ringo needed to leave no room for doubt.

He took Easy’s lips again, how had he ever lived a life without those lips before? How could they suddenly be the most important thing in his universe? He pulled Easy closer as he started leading them both to Easy’s room.

Easy followed willingly, breaking apart from their embrace to pull Ringo’s shirt over his head. Then he planted kisses over the exposed chest, making Ringo moan and he almost lost his footing. But they made it to Easy’s room and Ringo slammed the door shut as he pushed Easy against it.

He started unbuttoning Easy’s red plaid shirt, wanting to feel more of his soft skin against him. He pulled it open, pressing them chest to chest, hip to hip and feeling alive as Easy’s groaned against his lips. He thrust his hips and the feel of Easy’s length pressed into his was too much and it might just kill Ringo.

He moved his hands to Easy’s jeans, worried for a second that maybe this was too much too soon. Maybe Easy would stop him, tell Ringo they should slow down. But then he felt Easy’s hands at Ringo’s own fly and he wanted to weep in relief. He would have waited, waited forever if he had to but they were on the same page. Somehow Ringo and Easy were in this together.

Before Easy could reach inside and distract him from his goal, he shoved down Easy’s pants and underwear aside, so they trapped Easy’s thighs in place and grasped him in his hand.

Easy gasped as Ringo kissed his way down Easy’s chest, running his free hand down to grasp his hip. Ringo got on his knees and finally took in the beautiful sight before him.

Easy was perfect, thick and hard and velvet and he looked up to see Easy looking down at him. Ringo nuzzled his face against him, treasuring the moment. Easy gasped as his hips bucked forward. He looked up again, holding Easy’s gaze.

“I told you I couldn’t wait.”

And then he took Easy into his mouth and they both moaned in pleasure.

Ringo hadn’t done this to many of his partners but he’d been telling the truth, tasting Easy had been all he’d thought about since that night. The feel of Easy on his tongue was exquisite. Easy’s hands fisted in his hair, caressing his cheek was so powerful that Ringo could feel himself pulsing in his pants. He stayed focused on his task, urged on by Easy’s gasped breaths and broken words.

“Ringo. Fuck. Yes, yes. Oh God yes.”

And with every word and every swirl of his tongue Ringo felt himself get close, because somehow pleasuring Easy was going to make Ringo cum. And then Easy was gripping him tighter, bucking his hips and Ringo knew he had his lover hanging on the edge and he was right behind him.

“Baby you’re, God I’m almost…”

And then Easy’s words were lost in the sexiest moan Ringo had ever heard and he felt Easy’s climax on his tongue as Ringo fell over the edge himself, losing himself while trapped in his pants, his hands holding onto Easy’s hips to keep himself up.

It was like he blacked out at the force of it because the next thing he knew he had his cheek to Easy's waist, Easy’s hands soothing as they ran over his hair, his cheek, his shoulder. When he had the strength to stand he was enveloped in Easy’s arms, as they stood there holding each other, still catching their breath and taking in the magnitude of what had just happened.

Easy whispered softly into Ringo’s neck.

“Did you?”

Ringo held onto him tighter, curling himself around the heat of Easy.

“Yeah I did.”

“Wow.”

“It’s what you do to me.”

****

Easy wasn’t sure how it happened, but after Ringo’s confession they didn’t say anything else. They just continued to undress each other, it was no longer sexual, it was about taking care of each other. Then they crawled in Easy’s bed, laying face to face, legs entangled, Ringo’s hand intertwined with Easy’s as they just looked at each other.

This whole thing was surreal to Easy. This was Ringo but it wasn’t Ringo, at least not a Ringo Easy had ever been allowed to see before. He was lying here, holding Ringo’s hand, happy and excited about the future. Because they were going to have one right?

Easy didn’t want to break the moment of postcoital bliss but his insecurities were rearing their ugly heads. This was Ringo after all.

“Ringo, I hope you know that, well I’m not saying it had to be more than it has been but know I won’t hold it against you…”

“Shut up Easy.”

Ringo smiled at Easy as he picked up their entwined hands to lay a kiss on Easy’s thumb that made Easy’s heart skip a beat and his eyes went soft.

“But seriously, I’m not going anywhere, not as long as you’ll let me stay. I might not know how to do this but with you I want to try.”

Easy laid a soft kiss on Ringo’s lips as he pushed him onto his back so Easy could nuzzle his nose into his neck. They were quiet once again, holding each other and feeling the magnitude of it. Easy didn’t understand how this all felt so life changing and scary and just so right, all at the same time.

Easy was drawing small circles on Ringo’s chest, allowing himself to come to terms with what all this meant. This was it, with Ringo, this was something special.

“Easy I don’t know how to say this but I’m pretty sure…”

Easy silenced him with a kiss, because he knew what Ringo was going to say, and even if Easy felt it, was sure of it, it still did seem too soon to actually speak the words out loud.

He pulled back and looked into Ringo’s eyes.

“Me too Ringo, me too.”

Then Ringo kissed him again as they sank into each other’s arms.

*****

Kira was putting away groceries when she heard her phone’s notification chirp from the kitchen counter. Closing the fridge she looked at her phone to see a picture of her twin beaming at the camera as he had his arm slung around Easy, who was nuzzled in Ringo’s neck, a shy smile on his face. They were wearing clothes but Kira was convinced they were in bed when they took that photo. She read Ringo’s message.

“You were right but I won. I just transferred you 200 euros, you deserve it. Thanks and Easy says hi.”

Kira squealed at the top of her lungs, shouting to her roommate Bre as she headed down the hall.

“Yes! I was right! I knew that bet would work. I knew it! Come on Bre, we’re going shopping, I have some money to burn!”

Then she stopped and looked down at her phone again, her face getting soft. Good for you Ringo, she thought, good for you, but she typed out something entirely different in response and hit send.

“Never doubt me again dear brother. Tell Easy I think he can do better ;) xo”


End file.
